The present invention relates to a confetti projector, and more particularly a confetti air projector.
During grand celebrations, the Chinese people are accustomed to create a joyous atmosphere by setting off fireworks and firecrackers. However, setting off fireworks and firecrackers will cause great potential dangers not only to injure people but also to cause fire, so this kind of celebration method has been forbidden in some large and middle-sized cities of China. Therefore there is a need to find a succedaneum for fireworks and firecrackers.
A new Chinese utility model patent of Patent Code ZL98209379.9 has disclosed a type of confetti projector which could project kinds of colorful ribbons and colorful flakes into the air and produce a colorful confetti so as to create a joyous atmosphere. This projector greatly improves the safety, but it still uses powder to project, so it may still possibly cause some dangers. In addition, it will produce air pollution and will be unsuitable for indoor projection.
Another new Chinese utility model patent of Patent Code ZL98232161.9 has disclosed another confetti projector. It projects the confetti using pressurized air. Thus this projector improves safety greatly and produces no air pollution so that could be used both indoors and outdoors without any, safety care. The gas storage container of this projector has two passages respectively as air""s inlet and outlet. The lower passage is used as air""s inlet and the upper one is used as outlet. This projector may have the problem of leakage, so its storage life could not be very long. Meanwhile, its structure is complicated and it costs more.
The objective of this new practical invention is to provide a new type of confetti projector, which has little leakage, a long storage life and a simple structure.
The above mentioned objective is achieved by the following technical plan: the confetti projector has a confetti tube and a pressurized air cylinder. The confetti tube is filled with the articles used for forming confetti, and the air cylinder contains compressed air. There are a pair of L-form block notches outside of the cylinder opening. A press-slice blocks in the bottoms of the L-form block notches and presses upon the seal plug. There is a hole for air-inlet on the press slice. Outside of the above cylinder opening there is a tunable tube pusher which could push the press slice to turn. The above described tube pusher is connected to the confetti tube.
In the above plan, the press slice and tube pusher could be as the following structures: the central part of the press slice is round, and on both sides of the press slice there is respectively an xe2x80x9cearxe2x80x9d part. The end of the xe2x80x9cearxe2x80x9d part stretches out of the bottom of the L-form block notch. The described hole for air inlet lies in the middle of the press slice. There is respectively a longitudinal poker at either sides of each xe2x80x9cearxe2x80x9d part end. Every poker is formed by the central part of the side wall of the tube pusher being turned over into the inside of the tube.
As a modification to the above plan, one xe2x80x9cearxe2x80x9d part of the press slice could be linked to the inner wall of the confetti tube by an elastic linking string.
When the confetti projector is used, the above described confetti tube is made to rotate relatively to the air cylinder so that the so-called pusher could push the press slice to rotate. When the press slice rotates to the position of the vertical part of the L-form block notch, the pressure on the upper side of the slice suddenly vanishes, then the seal plug, the press slice and the articles in the confetti tube are projected by the compressed air in the air cylinder. Thus, the articles for confetti produce a colorful effect. The air inlet hole on the press slice is used to inlet the pressurized air into the air cylinder, so there is only one passage used as air inlet and outlet, which simplifies the structure and reduce the cost. Meanwhile, because there is only one passage, the leakage will be much less and the storage life will be greatly prolonged. The elastic linking string which links the press slice and the confetti tube could draw the ejected press slice back so as to prevent it from hurting people and to reuse it as well.